Conventionally, various resin materials have been employed as materials for a cell culture substrate for culturing animal cells and the like because of its advantages of being light-weight and easy to be processed. Such a cell culture substrate made of resin may be often surface-treated with various materials such as a cell adhesion factor, for the purpose of, for example, improving cell culturing efficiency.
As such a cell culture substrate made of resin, for example, a cell culture substrate made of material including polymethoxy ethyl acrylate (A) and poly N-isopropyl acrylamide (B) as a base, in particular, a cell culture substrate to be suitably used for culturing a macrophage cell differentiated from human peripheral blood monocyte has been proposed (see, Patent Document 1).
Furthermore, a cell culture substrate having a pattern of fine protrusions formed by methods such as sand blasting and vapor deposition on the surface of a base plate that has been formed by injection molding acrylic resin (see, Example of Patent Document 2), and a cell culture substrate formed by thermal press molding or injection molding acrylic resin (see, Example of Patent Document 3) have been proposed.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, Publication No. 2011-072297
Patent Document 2: PCT International Publication No. WO2007/105418
Patent Document 3: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, Publication No. 2012-090587